pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Kind Cooperi
|family = Enchant-mint|available time = November (If you already beat adventure mode replay a round at november and you'll receive it.)|unlocked = Completing adventure mode|flavor text = Kind Cooperi always won the kindness award at school. She's always kind to everyone, even the zombies. That is, until the zombies eat her.}}Kind Cooperi is a special-edition premium plant in [https://plantsvszombies.fandom.com/wiki/Plants_vs._Zombies_2 Plants vs. Zombies 2]. ''To obtain this plant, you must beat all the levels in adventure mode. After you finish the last level, crazy dave will pop up and award you this plant. This plant has five "bubble" capsules. It waits at the lawn and being kind, healing and buffing your plants occasionally. When any single plant you have gets eaten completely, the Kind Cooperi will get mad for a while then explode one capsule, giving half the amount of sun the eaten plant is worth (ex. If a peashooter is eaten it gives 50 sun) and shooting a missile at the zombie(s) that ate the plant. The missile does 3000 dps. After all 5 capsules are broken, the plant will fall asleep then wait for a minute to recharge the capsules. If ever it didn't shoot any missiles for a long time, the Kind Cooperi will be annoyed and then it starts to pop her capsules one by one. If ever it got eaten, all plants in it's 3x3 area will be mad and start attacking at superspeed, dealing x3 damage for 10 seconds. If the map is dark (like dark ages), the Kind Cooperi will not give the sun for the eaten pet. This plant costs 350 sun. The recharge is 35 seconds. Stats Kind Cooperies heal, and buff plants, destroys all zombies that has eaten a plant, and then give sun. |description = Kind Cooperi always won the kindness award at school. She's always kind to everyone, even the zombies. That is, until the zombies eat her.|position = 15|icon = Untitled123-0|image = Untitled123-0}} Origins Kind Cooperi is based off the ''haworthia cooperi. ''They grow in clumps of small rosettes of tiny, fleshy, light green leaves, that look like small capsules. Another feature is that the leaves have transparent streaks around their tips. With some varieties, the entire leaf tip is transparent. In the wild, the sun is very bright, and the plant grows mostly buried by sand with only these transparent tips above the ground. Enchant-mint and plant food effect When boosted with Enchant-mint, Kind Cooperi takes no time to recharge and deals x2 the damage. When fed Plant Food , it will regrow all its capsules, then pop all of them, shooting an extra missile from each capsule. At level 5, its cost reduces to 275. At level 10, it reduces to 250. At level 10, its cooldown is 25 seconds. Strategies There isn't much good strategies with it, but its recommended to be used in SOS, let's say you plant a walnut in front of the endangered plant, the zombies ate it, but they won't reach the endangered plant (most likely) due to the missile. You should also use it in a round with vicious zombies that can kill your plants faster then you think. Levels with high health zombies can be weakened with Kind Cooperi. its most recommended to plant this plant at the middle~ish as it have time for regrowth but its eaten effect might be useful. its weakness are fast, sharp zombies, like the punk zombies because the missile might miss. And its range effect is useless against glitter zombies. And its damage is big so jester zombie reflecting it can cause awful amounts of damage, but then kind cooperi will get mad ''again ''then throw another missile at jester zombie. Trivia * I named it Kind Cooperi because in some days of november, there is a day called bully-awareness day or kindness day. So...its ''kind. * I made it so that its worse at dark maps because the capsules it has become transparent at daytime. * This was made for the Bon Voyage Contest, hosted by WiLdCaRd2048